Various heat transfer recording methods have been known so far. Among these methods, dye diffusion transfer recording systems attract attention as a process that can produce a color hard copy having an image quality closest to that of silver halide photography (see, for example, “Joho Kiroku (Hard Copy) to Sono Zairyo no Shintenkai (Information Recording (Hard Copy) and New Development of Recording Materials)” published by Toray Research Center Inc., 1993, pp. 241-285; “Printer Zairyo no Kaihatsu (Development of Printer Materials)” published by CMC Publishing Co., Ltd., 1995, p. 180); “Coating—Hard-Gijutsu no Kako Genzai kara Mirai wo Manabu—(Coating—Learn the Future from the Past and Present Hardware Techniques—)” edited by Converting Technical Institute, 2002.
In this dye diffusion transfer recording system, a heat-sensitive transfer sheet (hereinafter also referred to as an ink sheet) containing dyes is superposed on a heat-sensitive transfer image-receiving sheet (hereinafter also referred to as an image-receiving sheet), and then the ink sheet is heated by a thermal head whose exothermic action is controlled by electric signals, in order to transfer the dyes contained in the ink sheet to the image-receiving sheet, thereby recording an image information. Three colors: cyan, magenta, and yellow, are used for recording a color image by overlapping one color to other, thereby enabling transferring and recording a color image having continuous gradation for color densities. Therefore, the thus-obtained image is excellent in middle tone reproduction and gradation representation, and thereby an extremely high-definition image can be obtained.
Further, such the dye diffusion transfer recording system has such merits that image formation can be performed in a dry state, an image can be visualized directly from digital data, and copying is simple, and therefore said recording system is widening its market as a full color hard copy system.